Lo cierto es que: no lo sé
by JHO-san
Summary: ¿Qué mágicas palabras habrán surcado por las mentes de estos dos jóvenes en los momentos, en que para nosotros, han llegado a ser clásicos? Cap 2: "Expresar" (reeditado). Cap 3 "Golpes en el espacio".
1. Lo cierto es que: no lo sé

_¡Hola! Se suponía que ésta iba a ser una breve historia en homenaje al día de San Valentí, pero en cambio, se me ocurrió crear una serie de one shot's en homenaje a la pareja de Ranma y Akane. _

_Pienso tomar segmentos clásicos de la serie y reinterpretarlos usando mi estilo literario, pero nunca dejando de lado la esencia misma de la situción de los chicos. Al final de cada capítulo voy a dejar la referencia del episodio al que me refiero (aunque esté de más, para nosotros, los fanáticos).  
_

_Bueno, corazones, espero que les guste y que puedan pasar a dejar sus opiniones. Bananabesos. Jorgi : )  
_

* * *

_.  
_

_**Lo cierto es que: no lo sé.** _

_._

Son tantas las cuestiones que atañan a este simple rostro:

Inmigrar siempre fue una opción: hasta que me sentí ocupado en el refugio de tus necesarios gestos. Despierta, Akane, no siento los brazos y no percibo mis piernas más que por tu roce: mi razón desaparece si somos separados.

—Akane, traje el agua hacia ti —no te vayas, no logro entender ninguno de los movimientos de tu impalpable ritmo, la muerte se bate a una velocidad que mis ojos jamás desearon conocer, y es aquella sinfonía la que hoy se niega a volcarse frente a mí para acusar a mi prejuicioso y ciego ayer.

—Por favor te lo ruego, vuelve a mí— ¡que hoy si te quiero conocer! ¿Qué es lo que necesitas para creerme? Un ciego dolor arremete sobre mi pecho. Ella no respira. De manera difusa el amor desciende en su intensidad para darle lugar al odio renacido: la muerte se abre frente a mí como una revelación.

¿Por qué, mi bella amiga? Tengo miedo, sospecho y hasta ¿cuál es la palabra? ¿Dudo? Ahora ya no estoy tan seguro de esta nueva sapiencia: definitivamente no la quiero.

Ya mi involucrado cuerpo comienza a marcarse exclusivamente por el malsano deseo de ambicionarte unida a mí. Un caballero se pierde cual vapor: le concede el paso a un mediocre y su lujuria. Te quiero mía pero te quiero ya, necesito que estés, aunque sólo sea para golpearme por pervertido, Akane.

—Y todo esto sólo por tratar de salvarme —que bellos son tus ojos y que lenta puede llegar a ser la locura cuando no se la desea.

No puedo evitar odiar a mi cuerpo por hacerte apasionante cuando ya no existe retorno ni oídos ávidos que te lo demuestren, celo cada centímetro aborigen de mi existencia, ése es quien clama por tocarte. Le pido que se detenga, le digo que seguir deseándote no es sano, la pelea no es pareja. La esquizofrenia me supera una vez más. Le grito que se contenga, le vuelvo a decir que no es correcto y me esfuerzo por explicarle que no está bien, pero no me escucha. Rujo para que se calle, le exijo una explicación y la penalizo al destierro, pero no me atiende: es más lista que yo.

—Demonios, Akane, eres una tonta. ¿Por qué no me dejaste morir?

La confusión ¿o la duda? La confusión o la duda me invaden, y es sólo al momento de detener mi llanto que oigo su paralelo lamento, otra voz, una menos dulce pero sin duda más clara, me recuerda que soy más que un ardoroso hombre: soy el prometido de Akane Tendo. Soy la excusa que ha nacido para tenerla, el hombre que ha llegado para quererla, la persona destinada a poseer cada gota de su sudor, el poeta de su cuerpo que a falta de palabras es capaz de ofrecer caricias breves como sustento a la falta de rimas. Si: soy todo eso.

Esto duele cada vez más, mi pecho lo saborea al tiempo la sensibilidad en mis bellos pierde fuerza.

Mi mano se desliza ejerciendo una leve presión sobre su rostro con el sello del deseo en cada mejilla y al rozar su boca aquella voz se desprende frente a mis ojos para mostrarme lo evidente: soy el caballero que tú misma has creado para lograr velar por ti y tu causa, vuelvo a ser yo.

Por una fracción de segundo.

Ahora eres nuestra: mía, de la muerte y de la demencia, y no puedo hacer más que aceptar aquella compañía.

—Despierta, Akane, existe algo que necesito decirte —aunque no es urgente prefiero que lo escuches de mí antes que la locura someta esta porción viva. ¿No crees que mis labios puedan decirte cuanto te anhelan? ¿Prefieres elegir el susurro de las flores en nuestros lechos? No, querida amiga, no confíes en el viento: tampoco en ellos.

En un rincón de las cierras y casi sin darme cuenta, encuentro que existe más gente que tú y que yo y que a ellos también los conmueves, también te aman a su manera, todos creadores de este apego descomunal; su maltrato y cegada ambición te atrajeron paulatinamente a mí: prometo lastimar a cada uno de ellos si hoy me abandonas.

Cual desmayo en cámara lenta, y como si no fuera suficiente con perder la cordura, mi audición empeora hasta volverse un pitido lejano; los olores empiezan a sobresalir de forma pasmosa, percibo el penetrante olor a tierra y a vapor, y te siento. Frente a nosotros una gran aura aparece presagiando el final. ¡Despierta! la tormenta se acerca para que la palpemos y: se siente exquisitamente cómoda. ¡Reacciona! Estoy casi seguro de que algo tan astutamente acogedor no puede ser bueno.

Mi último sentido intacto lucha por prevalecer y logra ser parte de la incomoda situación: mi boca se mueve.

—Necesito que me escuches ahora**—**preciso que lo hagas, aquel resplandor se me está antojando de forma tan siniestra, tan cautivante, tan real. Todo es tan sereno que conmueve, de no ser porque los dos seremos devorados por esta gran luz…

—¡Te amo! —mi corazón se comprime por la sencillez de lo que nunca fue dicho.

—¡Akane! —las luces se apagan una a una. Lo siento mucho, amiga mía, ya ves, su comodidad llegó para arrastrarnos y hacerme parte de su inevitable oscuridad.

Ya no sólo eres tú, nunca fuiste sólo tú, ni siquiera yo fui sólo yo, si desde aquél día la pluralidad exclusivamente existió para nuestros "nosotros".

Cuando "nos" sucede. Irreal pero no imposible. Posas tus dedos en mi mejilla y provocas que mis sentidos vuelvan a su lugar. Estás viva. Tan malditamente hermosa, que mi cuerpo no puede hacer nada más que reaccionar al tuyo, la última señal me besa en la mejilla y me desea suerte mientras se escabulle para formar parte de tus labios.

—"Lo siento, he podido oírlo todo."

No has oído ni la mitad.

.

../..

.

VOL 38, Capítulo 9, "Final: Ranma y Akane"


	2. Expresar

Este capítulo es un regalo para nuestra querida colega, Alexis. Espero que sea de tu agrado, linda, y del de ustedes también.

* * *

.

**_"Expresar"_**

.

Cuatro ágiles extremidades se baten al compás de la música milenaria. Ranma Saotome está a punto de realizar el golpe celestial que arribará a aquellos cuatro juegos de pies y manos a elevarse lejos de sus problemas y debilidades para finalmente convertirse en propietario de su original y bien merecida fuerza.

Pero en este mundo las cosas no son tan simples como parecen, y es en menos de un suspiro que una joven de cabellos traviesos avanza a todo galope sobre el letal torbellino, logrando que ella se eleve rápidamente y que de sus pensamientos la verdad se eleve:

.

.

¿Sería absurdo suponer qué he podido ver cómo es que has crecido en tan poco tiempo?

Arremolinada y con el viento golpeando frente a mis ojos contemplo como cada pequeño suspiro y batido de alas lucha por prevalecer dentro de esta gran puja darwiniana.

Impotente observo como los cuerpos pasan a metros de mí, acaso buscando lo que todos necesitamos en este momento pero que yo aún no me he decido a reclamar. Y es exactamente por eso que hoy lloramos, porque ninguno de nosotros tiene derecho.

En la tempestad somos todos hijos de la tormenta.

La ambiciosa corriente que has creado se alza e impone en presencia.

Su origen ataca y sacude a mis encallados pies y los arroja lejos de la tierra, hacia el norte.

Tal cambio llega para sujetarme con paternal rudeza y prepotencia, obteniendo que tanto mis brazos como mis piernas se azoten a sí mismos, anarquizando cada fibra de su ser para adecuarlos a la invasión del territorio divino. Puedo ver al dragón.

Mi presencia para ti, Ranma, se vuelve peligrosa e indudable caprichosa.

—"¡Increíble! Lo has hecho sólo para irritarme, ¿no es verdad?" —dices expulsando el aire como si eso fuera a calmar nuestro dolor y más profundas sospechas.

—Ranma, por favor —pronuncio con el aire prestado de este gran océano.

Lo cierto es que, no se necesita ser brillante para entender que este monstruo fue creado para infundir miedo en el alma de todos sus habitantes, y no son pocas las razones que también me someten. Como nunca antes ha logrado hacerlo nadie.

Su ira, aunque profunda tranquilidad, yace oculta en el empeño que supone que su contextura desee personalizar exclusivamente para mí a las olas terrestres.

Mi mayor miedo se encarna aquí.

Inquieto y desesperado es su oleaje, el cual vierte de modo fraccionario cada uno de sus aromas e inquietudes y los superpone sobre una mezcla peculiar.

Que huele a metal. A carmesí. Se refleja en su gotas de lamento mientras cae ligera. Es más pesada que el aire: sangre.

Desciende y se aleja. En partículas se esparce y es historia.

.

.

—"¡Akane!"—gritas al comprobar que mis gestos no dan tregua ni permiten réplica alguna. Ahora tus ojos brillan confundidos y tu color vaga desesperado y salino. Se percibe el resabio a prejuicio en ellos.

Y si bien el calor y activo movimiento de tus escurridizos cabellos te acarician para poderte consolar, esta acción parece no alcanzar.

Y Una gota se estrella contra mi mejilla.

¿Nuestra? O quizás del mar. ¿Tuya o mía? De la inmensidad.

—Es el mapa de la moxibustión, Happosai lo dejó caer —logro decir antes de que el viento te vuelva a arrojar a varios brazos de distancia. Tu rostro comienza a empobrecerse de visión al tiempo que la corriente gana en altura.

Las ráfagas aumentan a sorprendente celeridad.

—Ranma, toma esto. Apúrate, tóma…lo… —seguidamente me encorvo y cierro los ojos para evitar el vértigo sufrido. De nuevo tu frágil cuerpo aparece en mis fantasías para torturarme.

.

.

Intolerable.

.

.

Conozco con certeza aquella palabra. Incluso secretamente sé, pero eso no te lo diré, el exacto lugar en que la emoción por ti ríe nerviosa bajo el compás de cítaras angelicales.

Aquel día alcanzaste sin mediar explicaciones a posar ambos pies bajo la tutela de tu celoso ejercicio, y fue así como te aferraste de mi desértica y precaria desnudez.

Sin excusas fui tuya. Al igual que mi incomodidad, mi época y mi boca. La sensación de propiedad que ayer se apoderó de mi antiguo instinto cambió cielos por ventiscas adónicas, y obtuvo para él un complicado juego de superpreposiciones, donde el exquisito olor a hogar y el tuyo se hermanaron en perfecta armonía.

.

.

.

El cielo resplandece: me debo marchar.

.

.

.

Las imágenes de nuestro jardín se desvanecen y el retrato de mis hermanas se retuerce con la superposición de plumas terracota y las alas de inocentes insectos.

El aire viciado de incongruencias deshollina el vital fluido y agota mis reservas de oxígeno.

Afortunadamente el olor a tierra y sal del tornado evitan que mi cabeza siga divagando y se ocupan de voltear mi estomago y sacudirlo con tal dureza que logran destruirlo.

¡Mis recuerdos gritan de dolor! Los dedos se acalambran en correcta armonía.

.

.

.

Pero no demuestro evidencia alguna, no acepto que me veas sufrir.

Y aunque lo acepte e, incluso si no lo entendieras, es imposible rogar para contenerlo. El viento ya eligió su rumbo: ahora lo entiendo.

Y sin miedo me entrego a la naturaleza del tornado puesto que incluso en el peor de los escenarios sé lo que puedo esperar del carnal sufrimiento.

No deseo que me creas valiente.

Desoye al silencio como una señal de templanza.

Entiende que lo hago ya que la certeza del amor es lo que en verdad me confunde y vulnera.

No soy valiente, soy tuya.

Y con todo me encuentro carente y silenciosa, porque sigo sin poder expresarlo como deseara.

.

.

.

.

De ahora en adelante podrás confiarme tus palabras, las contendré, en ese apartado lugar entre mis manos y nuestras dudas.

Y una sonrisa, pues yo sabré qué...

.

.

.

.

.

.

../..

.

VOL 13; Capítulo 11, "La persecución del mapa".


	3. Golpes en el espacio

_Advertencia: cuento erótico protagonizado por Ranma._

* * *

**.**

**Golpes en el espacio****  
**

**.**

— "Ranma, deseo estar contigo"

.

El agua bullía y quemaba mi piel incluso antes de que tú dijeras tan dulces palabras.

.

¿Pero qué demonios? Tu cuerpo buscando al mío, tus ojos hurgando la poca vestimenta que me queda: es una completa locura, Akane. No sabes que yo…

— "Ranma"

.

No, no, nada de "Ranma"— ¿Qué es lo que sucede? ¿Haces esto…? Esto no es algo que tú harías. No es propio de ti, en lo absoluto —preciso que te alejes antes de que… De que sea demasiado tarde.

.

—"¡Ranma! Yo, yo me caí en Jusenkyo. Después de ser secuestrada y al despertar, me encontré en Jusenkyo —No puede ser. ¿Por qué Akane?—. Cualquiera que caiga ahí se transforma cuando es rociado con agua fría. Ahora tú, debes odiarme".

—¡Tonta! No importa en qué te transformes. Yo siempre…

—"¿De verdad?"

—¡Sí! Por supuesto, ¡¿qué tengo que decir para que me creas?!

.

.

¿Cómo dices? Creo haberte malinterpretado: ¿te hago feliz sólo por aceptarte? Vas desnuda, con tu humedad pegada a mi espalda y tus manos sujetas a mi bajo vientre ¿y eres dichosa? No, todavía estás afectada por la situación.

Anda, recoge la toalla y escóndete de lo que queda de estos ojos, perdidos en tu mundo. Hazlo, cubre tu cuerpo en este sutil estorbo, adelante. ¡¿Acaso importa cómo?! Corre niña terca, que de no ser así nuestros porqués relamerán bocas y acercarán cinturas para hacerse todo más intenso.

¡Juro que todavía estás a tiempo! Vuelve atrás, ve hacia tu lecho a acompañarme de nuevo con tu coqueta confianza, y no con el incipiente nacimiento de tus redondeados pechos, donde mis ojos y crueles suspiros crecen. Adelante, vuelve a flexionar tus bellas piernas de gimnasta y aleja a tu cuerpo, ¡todavía no es tarde! sigo sin sentir tus muslos entre mis piernas, incluso creo haber dejado de sentir el excitante calor de tus senos en mi torso.

.

—A…Akane…—si no te retiras tú… Definitivamente no lo haré yo. O quizás, sí. Maldición, Akane ¿qué no ves de lo que soy capaz de hacer?

Te excitaré. ¿Lo haré? Y tus manos y mis dedos sujetarán con firmeza nuestras nucas.

Y éstas gotearán sin discreción hasta el nacimiento de las nalgas.

La presión la formaría suave, sí, pero galopante al mismo tiempo y nuestro balanceo sería detenido por escasos segundos sólo para volver a balancear tu peso en nuestro sexo y hacer delicado el compás en comparación a tus reclamos. ¡Harto y extenso es el tiempo de esta fantasía!, y cada detalle se graba acompañado de este calor y desnudez. Ya verás.

Necesito incluirte, hoy y yo. O yo, quizás yo: no, el sentir tus hostiles caderas puede llegar a ser mi muerte, de reconsiderarlo podrías arrepentirte.

Que te desee cerca, afirmada, jugosa, joven y tan hermosa no está mal, lo sé; mas, que sea tu presencia la que sugiera mi deseo es lo que en verdad me sorprende, ¿qué poder te trae a mí sin enseñarte a liquidarme? Déjame ser quien te eduque.

Así se hacen las cosas:

Hacia adentro, hacia fuera y a los lados, no nos detendríamos. ¿Separarnos? No, ya no, ¿cómo hacerlo? Aléjate tú, si es que crees que es posible. Comienza con las piernas y los dedos y el vientre y las uñas y tus ojos y después: tenme miedo, osada y cruel criatura.

Porque soy capaz hasta de morderte y exprimirte sin pena y con la mayor dicha.

Yo sé que si te exprimo contra mi abdomen, ¡si oprimo tu cintura mientras te penetro y te someto! Y te enveneno. Y confundo, para traerte de nuevo a mí con furia, puede que así y sólo así mi cuerpo se vea salvado y abandone el espacio de victimario, y tu deseo, crezca aún más que tu furia. Lo sé.

Que ahora los dos formemos una perfecta amalgama húmeda llena de cinismo urgida por el brutal ritmo no resulta tan descabellado ¿verdad?

.

.

.

VOL 37, Capítulo 9, "Desastre en Jusenkyo"

* * *

_Es breve, como toda fantasía adolescente. Es una escena libre a interpretaciones, pero con varios hechos como seguros. ¿Alguien duda del deseo de Ranma en ese momento? La intensidad es una de las cosas que no se puede medir y es por eso que les entrego estos episodios, pero _siempre_ recalcando que son parte de mi imaginación.  
_

_¡Saludos!_

_._

_pd: ¡Gané!_


End file.
